


13.01.20

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Meta, Poetry, Writers, Writing, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Another one from pillowfort.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	13.01.20

A journalist asked a Nobel laureate

How much time do you spend on one poem? 

She answered Hours 

I asked myself during that interview 

How much time do I spend on one poem? 

I realized Ten minutes 

A regular poet's struggle 

is to sound poetic and not pretentious 

to be both subjective and universal 

My struggle 

is to be understood and not interpreted


End file.
